souleaterfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Eater Fanon: Rules
These are the rules created by the two admins of Soul Eater Fanon Wikia, if anyone has any problem with these, please talk to either ' Sig' or Erin. General Rules 1. By now, it should have been made clear to you that this wiki has specific standards for each individual article. Please take it upon yourself to ensure your own work is legible enough to be published. Be alert of grammatical errors at all times, and always strive to improve your own writing abilities. 2. For the sake of a more efficient means of organization, please utilize the many tools made available to you by the website. This includes categorizing your articles, using the appropriate infoboxes, and including a property tag. 3. Please refer to the manual of style at all times whenever you are in the process creating an article. All character pages should contain a minimum number of three sections: Appearance, Personality, and History. Any unfinished character page less than 2,000 bytes in size will be deleted within a one year timeframe. 4. While it is not specifically a rule, providing a short summary of each of your edits would be very much appreciated. Use proper wiki coding. Broken links and templates should be corrected immediately. 5. Do not edit articles that do not belong to you without permission. Simple grammar corrections are fine. 6. All writing on this wiki should be in English. 7. While not a rule per say our wiki does use a discord. Joining it is probably in your best interest as that is where most conversations and news updates take place. Race Rules The Soul Eater Universe is host to a wide range of supernatural creatures and races. You're welcome to use any of them or make your own however there are specific rules you must follow for some and others are banned. For making new powers for a new or existing race please consult an admin first. Examples of Some Races *Humans *Animals *Monsters *Witches *Sorcerers *Demon Weapons Witch and Sorcerer Rules Witches and Sorcerers are the women and men that are able to utilize magic. Witches have usually have their own orders while sorcerers are more freelance. Rules *While magic is very freeform and we're not going to give you precise limits on what you can and cannot do. Please look to the series and question if your magic is actually viable or an overpowered mess. Admins will be looking at magic users and will let you know if your magic is too much. *Witches and Sorcerers may not use demon weapons. *Witches and Sorcerers can have magic tools but they cannot equal or come close to the strength of a demon weapon. You already have magic. Monster Rules Monsters such as Blair or Mosquito have magic capabilities as well and can have vast transformations. *Much like Witch and Sorcerer magic, please think realistically about the magic and transformations you are giving monsters. *Monsters cannot use demon weapons. Banned Races Banned races are races that cannot be created at the current time. The only exception to this rule is admins making them for story purposes. *'Shinigami:' Yes we all know Shinigami are rad. However there are only 3 at most at a time and they possess power that is vastly beyond the scope of almost any other race. *'Great Old Ones:' They're vastly powerful and beyond the scope of other beings. Enough said really. *'Legendary Weapons:' Legendary Weapons are also banned considering their vast power and primordial existence. *'Kishin:' Asura and Crona were the only two to ever reach Kishin in the series and were vastly powerful much like the Great Old Ones. Kishin may not be banned forever but are currently. *'Clowns:' Clowns are only banned for the start of the wiki and will definitely be unbanned in the future. Meister Rules Meisters are people who utilize demon weapons in combat. Rules *Meisters must be humans or human-like animals. Basically they should not have access to magic. *Utility Meisters are ones who can resonate with more than one type of weapon. Genius Meisters are ones who can master almost any form of weapon. You can make your meister either of these but please think and use it on characters that it actually fits on. *Anti Demon Wavelength and Grigori soul types need to be asked for as they are uncommon. There will not be many of these. Weapon Rules Demon Weapons are a race that can transform themselves into weapons. Rules *Any weapon type is allowed but remember that for unorthodox types such as mirror or cannon they should not be as strong as their Death Scythe counterpart. *Demon Swords and Death Scythes are both currently the only banned weapon types. They may open in the future. *Gemini weapons are allowed as long as they make sense *Special techniques such as Witch Hunt and Demon Hunt are scythe exclusive however you are more than welcome to make versions for other weapons. Just remember that a kid should probably not know these right off the bat.